Caranthir
by Beledien
Summary: Un día muy especial en la vida de este elfo.


**Nota:** los personajes y los lugares son creación del buen profesor Tolkien, este es sólo un fic que escribí porque me gusta mucho la familia de Feanor. No es mucho del estilo del Silmarillion y tiene un título muy imaginativo (sarcasmo), pero por lo menos trato, no me pueden culpar por eso.

-o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-****

****

**Caranthir **

La luz de Laurelin todavía no llegaba y Telperion apenas se retiraba, era demasiado temprano para ver movimiento en las casas de los elfos, en todas menos en la casa de Feanor, donde dos sombras se deslizaban y entraban en la habitación.

Morifinwe fue despertado por los lengüetazos de Huan que se subió a su cama con las patas cubiertas de barro.

"Huan!" le llamaba desde la puerta Turkafinwe, "ven acá pequeño", ese era sólo un decir ya que de pequeño el perro no tenía nada, si acaso una vez lo fue, pero eso fue hace bastante tiempo, antes de que Curvo llegara a este mundo.

"Quita a tu perro de encima!" dijo molesto Caranthir, pues ya se le había hecho costumbre al cachorrito venir a despertar a Morio.

"Huan sólo quiere jugar" decía divertido Tyelkormo al ver como el rostro de Carnistir se tornaba más rojo, porque al parecer sacar de quicio a sus hermanos era su pasatiempo favorito, después de salir de cacería, por supuesto. Además no le veía nada de malo en despertar a los miembros de su familia temprano para el desayuno, no importaba que al único miembro de su familia al que despertara fuera solamente Caranthir.

Maitimo, nunca había caído en esa trampa, además siempre se levantaba más temprano que él, Makalaure nunca había sido del tipo que disfrutara de un poco de sana diversión, ya que para él la única diversión era la quedarse por horas tocando sino su arpa, la flauta, o cualquier otro objeto que produjera algún sonido, en cambio Atarinke reía con cualquier cosa que Tyelkormo hiciera, fuera graciosa o no, no tenía chiste jugarle una broma a alguien que no se sabe si entiende o no el verdadero fondo del chiste, y finalmente Ambarussa, que eran muy pequeños para jugar con él, sólo le quedaba Carnistir, además era tan fácil hacerlo enojar, especialmente hoy que era una fecha muy particular.

"A mamá no le va a gustar nada esto" dijo Nelyo desde la puerta, "dense prisa o papá se molestará con nosotros".

"pues dile a Turko que quite a su perro" dijo frunciendo el entrecejo Caranthir, " yo no sé porque tiene que venir cada mañana justamente a mi habitación"

"Que quieres que te diga" respondió Turko encogiéndose de hombros, "le gustas mucho, a ver Huan, ayuda a Morio a levantarse de la cama"

El perro, muy obediente comenzó a jalar las sábanas, pero junto con las sábanas jalaba también la bata de dormir de Carnistir.

"Ya déjame en paz bestia" decía Caranthir jalando para su lado lo que provocó en un último jalón que la bata de dormir de Caranthir se rompiera.

"A mamá no le va a gustar nada esto" dijo Kano desde la puerta, "Por qué no puedes levantarte de la cama como las demás personas?"

"Eso es lo que he estado tratando de hacer!" Gritó Caranthir, cuya escasa paciencia había terminado.

"Y porque no lo haces?" dijo Makalaure en tono de reproche. "Sabes que a papá no le gusta esperar"

"Es lo que le decía a Russandol" dijo con un rostro muy serio Tyelkormo, "Desde hace rato que estoy tratando de levantarlo, pero simplemente se niega a hacerlo"

"Eres de gran ayuda Turko" dijo Maitimo sin disimular su sonrisa. "No sé que haríamos sin ti"

"Te vas a poner de su parte!" dijo Caranthir cruzándose de brazos, "Es el colmo, si tu viste que Huan no me dejaba, además todavía es muy temprano y..."

Morifinwe calló en seco al ver a su padre en la puerta sujetando de la mano al pequeño Curvo.

"Así que hacen faltan más que tres personas y un perro para sacarte de la cama Morio" dijo Feanaro con el semblante muy serio.

"Morio dormilón" dijo Atarinke imitando la expresión de su padre.

Los hijos de Feanor se quedaron quietos, como si los hubieran congelado al entrar su padre a la habitación, ni siquiera Nelyo se atrevía a parpadear. El Espíritu de Fuego frunció más el entrecejo al ver a Caranthir con barro en el rostro y a Huan subido en su cama, con un pedazo de la bata de Caranthir en el hocico, el perro al ver a Feanor soltó el pedazo de tela y fue a ocultarse detrás de Turkafinwe.

"papá yo... he estado tratando... pero no pude...." dijo un raro tartamudo Caranthir.

"no quiero oír más, los quiera abajo a todos enseguida sin excusas" dijo Feanaro aun más serio, "que esperan? Andando!"

Los hijos de Feanor salieron tan rápido como pudieron según el orden de nacimiento, Nelyo primero, luego Kano, después Turko y finalmente Morio que por la prisa se olvidó que seguía en su recientemente harapienta bata de dormir, tarde se acordó cuando llegó abajo al comedor y se encontró con alguien más que su madre y sus hermanos.

"Sorpresa!" gritaron sus hermanos, padres, tíos y primos, que habían venido de visita a su casa

"Feliz aniversario" dijo Nerdanel abrazando a su hijo, "tus tíos y tus primos han venido para felicitarte".

Por primera vez en su vida Morifinwe estaba sin habla, sin saber que responder, algo raro en él ya que siempre le decían que cerrara la boca. Miró alrededor, allí estaban todos, Maitimo, que ya era de estatura de un adulto aunque aun no cumplía la edad, Kanafinwe y su inseparable arpa, Turkafinwe y su condenado perro. También estaban sus tíos Nolofinwe, su esposa y sus hijos, Findekano, Turukano, Arakano e Irisse; su tío Arafinwe y su esposa, con sus hijos Findarato, Ingoldo, Angarato, Aikanaro y la molesta Nerwen que ni bien lo vio le sacó al lengua.

Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue a ver a su padre sonriendo en la misma habitación, aunque todavía Morifinwe era pequeño, sabía bien que Feanaro no se trataba en buenos términos con sus hermanastros, sin embargo allí estaba todavía sujetando de la mano a Atarinke.

"Me gusta tu peinado primo" dijo Angarato cuando se acercó a entregarle su presente,

"hace juego con tu atuendo"

"muy apropiado para la ocasión" dijo Aikanaro que le entregaba otro obsequio.

No se supo si Caranthir enrojeció de vergüenza o de rabia al verse tan desaliñado como estaba.

"Vamos a cambiarte de ropa hijo" dijo Nerdanel, confiada en que Feanaro no buscaría motivos para disgustarse con sus hermanos.

Ambos fueron a la habitación de Caranthir para que el cuarto hijo de Feanor pudiera quitarse esa bata raída y cubierta de lodo. Ya allí Nerdanel limpió el rostro de su hijo y le ayudó a cambiarse.

"Como fue que papá aceptó?" preguntó Caranthir directamente sin mayores preámbulos.

"Debes darle las gracias a Turko" dijo Nerdanel abotonando la camisa de Morio, "él fue el que convenció a tu padre."

"Turko? Pero si siempre me está molestando" dijo incrédulo Caranthir, "siempre creí que no le agradaba"

"Tu hermano te quiere mucho." Dijo Nerdanel sentándose en la cama del niño, "Y él haría cualquier cosa por ti"

"No lo demuestra muy a menudo" dijo Caranthir, reflexionando.

"Lo s" dijo Nerdanel besando la frente del pequeño "Por qué no vas a jugar con tus hermanos y tus primos, yo bajaré enseguida para que juntos cortemos el pastel"

"Hiciste pastel?" dijo emocionado Caranthir, "gracias mamá!"

Caranthir salió corriendo luego de abrazar a su madre.

Nerdanel se quedó un rato pensando en Turkafinwe y su idea de la fiesta para Caranthir, Tyelkormo sabía bien lo que era ser el hijo del medio, siempre recibiendo menos atención de la que deseaba, y quiso que por un día su hermano fuera el centro de atención de todos especialmente de sus padres.

-o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-

**Notas finales.**

-Leí por ahí que los elfos no celebraban los cumpleaños, sino el día de su concepción, lo que no deja de ser gracioso, por eso coloqué aniversario en lugar de cumpleaños, lo de aniversario de concepción se sobreentiende ya que sería muy chusco colocar 'feliz día en que tus padre tuvieron relaciones.'

-Para este fic, Maedhros tiene el equivalente humano a 15 años, Maglor 12, Celegorm 9, Caranthir 6, Curufin 3 y Ambarussa son bebes.

-Coloqué a Celegorm como el que ideo todo el plan ya que me agrada ese elfo. Trató de matar a Luthien y eso es un punto a su favor.

-Los elfos tenían varios nombres, si no los conocen por todos sus nombres esta es una lista con los siguientes:

Nelyo, Nelyafinwë, Maitimo, Russandol - Maedhros

Turkafinwe, Turko, Tyelkormo -Celegorm

Kanafinwe, Makalaure, Kano -Maglor

Atarinke, Curvo -Curufin

Ambarussa -Amrod y Amras (los dos eran llamados igual por su madre)

Morifinwe, Morio, Carnistir -Caranthir

Feanaro -Feanor

Nolofinwe -Fingolfin

Arafinwe -Finarfin

Findarato -Finrod.

Aikanaro -Aegnor

Angarato -Angrod

Ingoldo -Orodreth

Nerwen -Galadriel

Findekano -Fingon

Turukano -Turgon

Arakano -Argon

Irisse -Aredhel

No coloqué los nombres de las esposas porque me daba flojera revisar en mis archivos.


End file.
